a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hooking mechanism, and in particular to a hooking mechanism for quick, easy and reliable securing.
b. Problems in the Art
There are many applications which require the hooking of one member to another. Many mechanisms have been developed to accomplish this function, including hook and eye arrangements, buttons, snaps, U-bolts, and on and on.
Particular problems exist where the hook must be strong, secure, and reliable, and yet where it would be most advantageous to be able to quickly hook and unhook the mechanism without special tools, and even preferably with one hand.
Applications where these types of hooks are needed include pet leashes, bridles, boat or sailing lines and stays, support cables, etc. A conventional and widely used type of hook utilizes a strong metal J-shaped hook shank with a resilient safety paddle connected at one end to the shank and extending up to the J-end hook. The paddle is depressed, the item is brought around the J-shaped hook, and the paddle is released to "lock" the item into the hook. Another type of locking hook utilizes a basically C-shaped hook end with a spring loaded locking bar which can be retracted against the spring bias to introduce the item to be hooked, and then released to lock the item in. The locking bar can even be itself "locked" into the locking position of some of these devices for added security.
While these types of hooks have proved to be useful, they are somewhat hard to use and cumbersome, and are susceptible to unreliability after some use. The J-hook and paddle mechanism is particularly unreliable when the paddle becomes sprung after a period of use. The spring loaded C-hook also becomes unreliable because, necessarily, the biasing spring must be small because of the small size of the hooks.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to present a hooking mechanism which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hooking mechanism which is strong, durable, and reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hooking mechanism which is extremely easy to operate, even with one hand, or by persons who have strength or gripping problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hooking mechanism which is economical, efficient, and flexible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hooking mechanism which is adaptable to many different uses and can be made in many different sizes.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.